Hworf
Hworf was a Middleweight robot built by Team Obelisk that competed at the final two LTRC events. It was an unpainted, four-wheeled, invertable, box-shaped robot. For weaponry Hworf was armed with a powerful 17lb undercutting bar spinner spinning at around 1,250 RPM with a 100MPH tip speed, this was driven by a custom dual EV Warrior gearbox. Hworf was also extremely modular with adjustable wedgelet modules, and aluminum extrusion armor allowing for almost any armor plating to be bolted on the front via a t-slot. Hworf did extremely well at the Robot Club & Grille, becoming the most feared robot in the restaurant's history due to its good driving, and devastating weapon. This allowed Hworf to become one of the few robots in the Robot Club & Grille's history to have never lost a battle there, winning all seven of its matches, with only two reaching a judges decision. Robot History RCG-204 Hworf's first match at the Robot Club & Grille was against fellow RCG rookies Evil Doer, Hworf won this match by KO putting it in the winner's final where it faced RCG veteran The Jouster. It won this fight by KO as well putting it in the finals where it faced a rematch against The Jouster. Like before Hworf won by KO, and became the Middleweight champion of RCG-204 on its first attempt. RCG-205 Hworf's first match in RCG-205 was against Jersey Devil, this match started with Hworf getting up to full speed as Jersey Devil failed a box rush. Hworf then started grinding away at Jersey Devil with its undercutter, before scooping it up, slamming it into the wall, and pinning it. The defending champion then released Jersey Devil which drove off, slamming into the arena wall. Hworf gave chase delivering a large hit to Jersey Devil, sending it spinning into the corner, Jersey Devil however was unphased, and drove away. Hworf gave chase, and delivered another large impact, this time however Jersey Devil stopped moving. Hworf then spun back up to full speed, to avoid further damage, the team behind Jersey Devil tapped out giving Hworf a fourth consecutive knockout. This put Hworf in the semifinals where it faced rival The Jouster. For this match Team FishNecks had attached disassembled milk crate pieces to the sides of their robot to attempt to keep away the devastating spinner of Hworf. However, as soon as the match started Hworf shoved The jouster into the corner, and ripped off two of the crate pieces. Hworf then repeated this at the other corner before The Jouster drove away, but Hworf gave chase, chewing away at Jouster as it did. After a while of this, Hworf got to the rear left Colson on The Jouster, peeling it back like an orange, and leaving it with only three wheels. Jouster then drove away, and the wheel, destroyed by Hworf shot out the back of The Jouster. Hworf then chased down The Jouster, and ripped more parts, and milk crate pieces off of it until time ran out. Unsurprisingly Hworf won this match on a unanimous decision putting it in the winner's final where it faced RCG rookies re:boot. This match started with re:boot attempting to box-rush Hworf. However this failed, and Hworf delivered a big hit to the wedge of re:boot, before taking it to the wall. Hworf then attacked re:boot again, causing more damage to its wedge, and pinning it against the wall. At this point re:boot was barely moving, and Hworf did a victory dance, however re:boot was not done. Hworf then spun back up, and shoved it around some more before re:boot sprung back to life, and slammed wedge-first into the blade of Hworf. However this desperate move proved costly, as Hworf's blade ripped a large chunk off the wedge, and bent part of it upwards leaving the wedge completely useless. This did not matter however as time was up meaning that re:boot became the second robot at the Club & Grille to take a match with Hworf to a judges decision. Unsurprisingly the judges gave the unanimous decision to Hworf. This put Hworf in the finals where it faced yet another student built RCG rookie in Catastrophic. This match started with Hworf spinning up to speed, and Catastrophic running away. Hworf then got around to the side of Catastrophic, and delivered a hit that sent sparks flying in an attempt to attack the wheels of Catastrophic. However Catastrophic got away but Hworf gave chase, and delivered a hit to the front of Catastrophic, sending more sparks flying. Hworf then spooled up to full speed, and ripped away part of Catastrophic's wedge, and Catastrophic then shunted Hworf which promptly got away. Hworf then got under Catastrophic, and slammed it into the arena wall twice before ripping a gouge in the side armor of Catastrophic. Catastrophic then got away, and slammed Hworf into the wall. Unfortunately this hit also caused Catastrophic to stop working, and it tapped out giving Hworf its fifth KO, and second consecutive championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 0 LTRC Record Outside the Robot Club & Grille Hworf first competed at Battlebots Season 5.0 where it lost its only match, after Battlebots ended it first competed at the third North Carolina Robot Street Fight event where it made it all the way to the finals before losing to Village Idiot. After the Lazy Toad Robot Club & Grille closed in 2003 Hworf won the fourth and final North Carolina Robot Street Fight event. Its final event was the Steel Conflict hosted Triangle Series Nationals where it made it to the Semi-Finals before being taken out by Aneurysm, Hworf was retired after this having racked up an impressive 18-5 record. Trivia *With only two of its seven fights ending in judges decisions Hworf has the highest Win-KO ratio of any of the undefeated robots in the Club & Grille's history. See Also Hoarf (Battlebots) Honors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots from Kentucky Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Invertible Robots Category:RCG Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:NCRSF Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Title Defenders Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Robots that received a bye Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win